Clover (Cloverfield)
The Clover (also known as the Cloverfield Monster) is the main antagonist of the 2008 found footage monster film Cloverfield, the first film released as part of the Cloververse. A similar creature also briefly appears in The Cloverfield Paradox. History ''Cloverfield'' The Clover's species most likely was produced in the Atlantic Ocean over thousands and thousands of years ago, along with the parasites. The Clover was a 350 foot monster that hibernated for millions of years under sea and although it was an infant, it grew larger by using a ocean floor liquid called seabed nectar, which is used in the film's famous icon, the Slusho! company, and is believed to be highly addictive. It was awakened by a falling satellite dish. The protagonists of the film (Rob, Hud, Lily, Marlena, and Beth) were unfortunate to have encountered the monster's attacks up close four times and eventually, all died, except for Lilly who escaped into a military helicopter. When the monster awoke, it then rampaged through New York, killing and eating any human it came across. Worse, a large number of giant parasites were released from its body and attacked the humans as well. It even went as far as to rip the head off the Statue of Liberty and toss it into the streets of New York. At the end of the movie, since regular bombings and refinery had little effect on killing the Clover, the U.S. Air Force dropped a huge bomb that was named "The HAMMERDOWN Protocol" which ultimately killed the monster, its parasites, and also destroyed New York City, killing the remaining people in the city which included Rob and Beth who hid under the Greyshot Arch in Central Park, only to be killed when it was crumbled and burnt to the ground. ''10 Cloverfield Lane'' Although the Clover monster did not appear in the spiritual sequel to the first film, the alien spaceship that appears at the end of the film had the exact same roar as the monster, so it is possible they are blood related but considering the Clover monster is a sea monster and this monster is most likely from space due to the fact that it is a spaceship, this is impossible. ''The Cloverfield Paradox'' At the end of The Cloverfield Paradox, a Clover monster of the same species is seen with its head lashes through the clouds, and roars. This is believed to be an adult version of the monster, how it got to Earth is unknown but it is possible, The Shepard opened up gateways to millions of dimensions so it is possible that this monster entered Earth from the world in Cloverfield. This is implied to be Clover's mother. Gallery ''Cloverfield'' Clover first encounter.png|The group's first encounter with the Clover. Clover attacked.png|The Clover being bombed by the U.S. Air Force. Clover sky view.png|Hud seeing the Clover from the helicopter. Clover up close.png|The Clover staring at Hud before killing him. Clover tail.png|The Clover's tail before it destroys Brooklyn Bridge while also killing Rob's brother, Jason. ''The Cloverfield Paradox'' CLOV.jpg|An "adult" version of Clover which is presumably from the same species as the Cloverfield Monster. Trivia *It couldn't have been a bomb that completely obliterated the entire area Clover was in, since the video camera which had footage of what the human protagonists experienced was not destroyed. This could most likely explain why audiences believe that it is more likely the monster survived than had been killed by the bomb droppings, although J.J. Abrams stated that the monster was killed. *The screen time of Clover was kept to a minimum, with the humans and giant parasites taking up most of the screen time. Much of Clover's rampage happened off-screen with the audience witnessing the shocking aftermath. Category:Destroyers Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Amoral Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Man-Eaters Category:Tragic Category:Predator Category:Manga Villains Category:Force of Nature Category:Monsters Category:Titular Category:Evil Creator Category:Giant Category:Mutilators Category:Animals Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genderless Category:Genocidal Category:The Heavy Category:Wrathful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Brutes Category:Mute Category:Aliens